


It's a wonderful Espargarlife

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gen, MotoGP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleix discovers what his life would be like if he didn't have Pol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a wonderful Espargarlife

The season is drawing to a close and Aleix is getting more and more frustrated by Pols ability to be faster than him, the start of the season was brilliant for Aleix, he was fast and consistent, happy to help Pol out whenever he needed it, despite telling the media he wasn’t going too, that Pol was on his own from now on. Then Pol got to grips with the bike, getting faster and faster, faster than Aleix, and he can’t stand it. This was supposed to be his year, the open Yamaha was going to make his career, help him convince other teams that he was the real deal and deserved a better bike. But at least he is doing better than Bradley Smith, Pol annihilated him so badly no one is sure where he went, as he hasn’t been seen in the top ten of the time sheets since Indianapolis.

Then it happens, Pol takes Aleix out at Sepang, just two laps from the end. Aleix is absolutely livid, he is standing in the gravel trap screaming at Pol, telling him that he hates him, and is never going to forgive him for this. Pol didn’t do it on purpose and, almost in tears, tries to apologise but he isn’t listening. He gets even angrier when the stewards agree that it was a racing incident and Pol isn’t punished.

Storming the Tech 3 garage, throwing tools on the floor, shoving mechanics out of his way, he is determined to get to Pol, to tell him what he thinks of him, Pol has his left wrist heavily strapped up, and is obviously in a lot of pain. “Aw, does that hurt?”, Aleix asks him, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice. “Yes”. “Good, you deserve it.” Pol looks like he is about to start crying again, but Aleix hasn’t finished with him yet.

“How the hell did you get into MotoGP? You are nothing more than a whiny little maggot, all you ever do is complain and moan, and still you have the luck needed to get decent results and better bikes than me. You didn’t deserve the world title last year, Scott Redding did, even Tito Rabat did a better job than you. You remember breaking your collarbone in the Qatar test, when they told me, I laughed, I thought it was karma, although I was a bit disappointed it wasn’t a lot worse. When Yamaha finally figure out that you’re nothing, tell them to give me a ring and I will be more than happy to let them see what a real Espargaro can do on a proper bike”.  
Pol doesn’t bother answering him, he just gets up and walks away, he is limping on the ankle he sprained in the crash, and all he wants is a cuddle from Aleix, he doesn’t remember Aleix ever being this mad at him, and he hates it. “Yeah that’s right, just run away, all you’re doing is proving that I am right and that you are an idiot. I hate you so much Pol, and I seriously wish that you had never been born”.

“That can be arranged.” “Huh? Who said that?” Aleix looks around but there is no one there, “weird” he thinks. “Hey, moron, down here.” He looks down to see a small Monitor Lizard gazing back at him. “You can talk?” Aleix is astounded, “well duh, I think the most amazing thing here is that you can keep quiet long enough to listen, now what is it you wanted? Oh yeah, your brother gone from your life”. Before Aleix can think about it and change his mind, there is a sudden flash of lightning and he hits the floor, losing consciousness.

When he wakes, it is dark, and the room is strangely familiar, turning the light on, he recognises it as the bedroom he shared with Pol growing up, but it only has one bed, and the posters are all wrong. There is no bikes plastering the walls, no football posters. Instead there is just a few random Greenday Posters, the room is unnaturally clean, and he doesn’t understand, as Pol is one of the most untidy people he has ever met.

“How did I get from Malaysia to here?” he thinks as he lies back on the bed, “what’s going on?”. he begins to yawn, and can feel his eyes growing heavy, desperate to get back to sleep, he doesn’t fight it, thinking that all of this will make more sense in the morning.

“OI, are you getting up? You are going to be late for work. Again! I told you to try and keep this job, after you dropped out of college, I said you can only live at home if you got a job and paid rent. Now after only three weeks, I find you oversleeping.” It’s his mum, standing over him with a mug of coffee and a plate of food.  
“What’s going on? Where’s Pol?” “Who? Is this some sort of joke, trying to convince me you have a fever and are too sick to go to work? Because that won’t work with me Aleix, get up, have a shower and get out of here.”

“But I am supposed to be in Malaysia, racing MotoGP bikes with Pol. What’s going on? Why am I here? I have my own place to stay when I am in Spain. I have a girlfriend, and a dog.” He is really confused, but so is his mum, who has no idea what he is talking about. “Malaysia? Do you even know where Malaysia is? You failed Geography, remember? And Maths, science and history. MotoGP? You have never been on a motorbike in your life. Good luck being able to afford your own place on your salary, and you don’t have a girlfriend, or a dog. Now get up get ready for work and get out of here.” She is starting to lose her patience with him.

Sensing defeat Aleix does as he is told, he showers and is half way through getting dressed when he suddenly realises he has no idea what job it is he has, or a clue how to get there or what to wear. He wanders downstairs, to find his mum clearing up the kitchen. “What are you wearing? You know your boss believes in maximum advertising, it is in your contract, you wear the uniform when walking to and from work, back upstairs and into your uniform.”

“Mum, what is my uniform?” She sighs in exasperation, and leads him back upstairs, to the wardrobe, opening the door to reveal a bright purple mouse costume. Horrified Aleix shrieks “I’m not wearing that, no way, sorry wrong number, I refuse!” “You don’t have much choice in careers, I had to pull some strings to get you this job. You work at the childrens play centre, Tuesday to Saturday 9-5:30, now get out of here before you get fired for being late”.

Finally Aleix is ready, he can’t believe he has to wear this in public, he has never been so embarrassed in his life. It is a ten minute walk to the centre and he can feel thousands of pairs of eyes on him as he makes the journey. The whole day is a nightmare, he is kicked, punched, spat at, thrown up on and worse. By the end he is so exhausted, all he wants is a hot bath and his bed. No, he thinks, all he wants is a cuddle from Pol, the one thing in his life he would do anything for. “I have been such an idiot”, he thinks, he has missed Pol so much today, his never give up attitude, the way his eyes crinkle up when he laughs, even the annoying way he would make a mess of whatever room Aleix was in, just to wind him up.

“Mum, where’s my passport, I have to get to Malaysia, find that lizard and get my brother back.” Then he realises how completely absurd that sounds. “Fine, take your passport, go to Malaysia and find the lizard.” Aleix can tell his mum is humouring him, as she hands him the passport. “Do you need a lift to the airport?” He nods, and gets into the car, not realising he is still dressed as a giant mouse.

The plane tickets eat up most of his savings, but he knows if he can just find the lizard, and reverse whatever he has done, it will be worth it. He will have Pol back. The Malaysian heat is horrible in his hairy purple mouse-suit and as soon as he can he dives into the nearest clothes shop, and buys some new clothes, before heading for the Sepang circuit. It is really early Tuesday morning when he arrives, and it is completely deserted, apart from a few security guards.  
“Worth a try”, he thinks as he approaches the gate, “excuse me, I was wondering if you knew where I could find the lizard that ruined my life?” The guard smiles, “you made a wish with Charlie? Now you regret it and want to have it reversed? Who did you get rid of?” “My brother, you mean this has happened before?” “Yep every single time there is a race here, and they always regret it. You heard of Jorge Lorenzo?” Aleix nods. “Well a few years ago he tried getting rid of Dani Pedrosa, and Fernando Alonso tried to get rid of Kimi Raikkonen here earlier this year, don’t worry as long as you can prove to Charlie that you have learned your lesson he usually reverses the process, wait there I will get him for you”.

After what feels like an eternity later, Charlie arrives, “so you don’t like your life without Pol in it after all? Pol has always bought out the best in you, it is his never give up motto that helps drive you towards more success. Yes there are times when he drives you insane, but that should help build your strength and character, you think you’re the easiest person to live with? If you promise me that you will never say those things to him again, that you will love your little brother forever, no matter what, I will reverse the spell.” Aleix smiles for the first time since Sunday evening, “I promise Charlie, please let me have my real life back.”  
There is a second lightning flash, and Aleix is back in the hotel, it is Sunday evening again. The last 36 hours seem like a really bad dream. He has to get to Pol, tell him he is sorry and that he loves him. Pol opens the door, he is clearly in pain. Aleix pulls him into his arms “I’m so sorry, Pol, I love you, I know it was an accident. My own bad luck being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I should never have blamed you. Where does it hurt?” Pol limps back to the bed, “Wrist, ankle, back, neck and I have a headache.” “Want me to stay?” Pol smiles sleepily, “I would love you to stay.”

The following day Aleix is packing ready to head home, when Pol who is sitting on his bed spots a bright purple mouse-suit. “Erm Aleix, where did that come from?” Aleix laughs, “don’t ask, it is a long story, but I am going to take it everywhere with me as a reminder to appreciate what I have, after all Polyccio we do have a wonderful life!”  
A wonderful Espargarlife!!


End file.
